mrplotkinotfandomcom-20200214-history
Harpies
Description Harpy is a hybrid between a women and a bird. They have composite form and a very violent nature. Harpies are often emotionally weak and will steal from others to please themselves. Harpies are usually cruel, violent, and ugly. When they are hungry they are relentless to steal food. They have small weaknesses depending on the creature including mental confusion from sirens. Origin Harpies originated from Zeus. They were formed from a sexual mixture of a women and bird. Whenever Zeus needed them he summoned the Harpies. They began in a myth with Phineus. He had the gift of prophecy. Zeus, was angry that Phineus revealed too much of his prophecy, and then punished him by putting him on an island with food he could never eat. The harpies always arrived and stole the food out of Phineus' hands before he could satisfy his hunger. Basically, the Harpies were summoned as a form of torture and satisfaction for Zeus. Family A harpy was the mother of the horses of Achilles sired by the West Wind Zephyros. It was made by women and birds having sexual intercourse. Zeus is supposedly the father of these beasts. Although they aren't blood related, he was the first to tame them and use them for his personal use. Myths Harpies feature in the tale of Phineus, which was previously mentioned. Harpies were used as a form of torture for anyone that angered Zeus. In this case it was the prophet, Phineus. This myth however also shows obvious weaknesses of these creatures. They were often no match for gods with extreme powers and were overtaken by the use of wind. Harpies are in numerous myths although most roles are minor. Oresteia was another myth which involved Harpies. This myth has many versions but in this version, Harpies were involved. All myths were told orally before they were written down. This would lead to slight changes but morales of the story usually stayed the same. Orestes proceeded immediately with the murder of Clytemnestra and Aegisthus and wrapped their bodies in the cloak that Agamemnon was wearing when he was slain. As soon as he left the palace, the Harpies begin to haunt and torture him in his flight. Orestes fled in agonized panic. Harpies were evil creatures but did do good deeds every once in a while. They hurt human beings that deserved to be beaten. Powers Harpies have the ability to fly. They can move across large regions in a fast manner. They also have such hideous faces, they often scare anyone that stares at them. This can help them take advantage of most mortals. They also lack feelings and other emotions involving love and sympathy. When they are torturing their prey they can do it without any inner voice telling them to stop. This makes them some of the most vicious creatures in Greek mythology. Interesting Facts The Harpy has several facts that are very interesting to hear. In the Middle Ages, the Harpy, was often called the "virgin eagle." Also in the middle ages, people said that Harpies would torture hell bound souls for eternity. This was said to prevent suicide and promote good behavior in Western Europe. This creature is the coats-of-arms of Rietburg, Liechtenstein, and the Cirksena. On a more funny stand point, famous comedian Kevin Heart, compared his mother in-law to a Harpy, on his comedy central special in 2007. Depending on the artist of each myth, breast and claw size would simultaneously have a direct relationship in size all throughout classical Greek art. As claws grew, so did the breasts of this hideous demon. Works Cited "Greek Mythology." Greek Mythology. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. . "HARPIES : Bird-Women Monsters." HARPIES :Greek Mythology, Harpyiai. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. . "Harpies." Harpies. N.p., n.d. Web. 12 Apr. 2013. .